katie's story
by Hooope
Summary: katie realises her feelings for a certain red head and she gets in a bit of bother along the way. lol dont know where im going with it. first fanfic so be nice please:
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Well, to be honest, I'm pretty stupid really. I fall over a lot, I jus say whatever pops into my head and I have a habit of making a complete and utter fool of myself. It's a wonder I have any friends when I think of all the trouble I get myself into. Any other person's friends would have had enough by now. But any other person doesn't have fantastic friends like mine.

I have a group of six friends, not including myself, and we've all been friends since we first arrived at hogwarts four years ago. There is Angelina, a very tall black girl who is obsessed with quidditch and has a tendency to let it run her life sometimes. However, she has always been there for me when I need her to be. Then there's Alicia, with her stunning dark hair, equally as dark eyes and smooth olive skin. She is very sweet, Alicia, but she sometimes cares to much what other people think.

Then there are the boys. Lee Jordan is very load, but is hard working and really strives to do well in classes, but he is almost always denied this by the presence of the twins, Fred and George, whom I am probably closest too. Ok, I don't share all of my secrets with them, I mostly talk to Angelina and Alicia about boys and things like that, but the twins and I have always been very close. They are like two very protective older brothers to me, and I love them dearly.

George is the oldest one of the two by half a minute, and has been with Alicia for over a year now. And as for Fred, he is single. Since George and Alicia got together, Fred and I have gotten closer, but we are only friends, as I had to keep telling everyone, including myself. Nothing could ever amount between me and Fred, nothing!

That's what I used to think anyway, but this year things changed drastically. Its hard to explain, and even harder to begin! Well, I guess I should start at the beginning…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one.

It started in my fifth year at school. Things were great. Alicia was with George, Angelina and Oliver still hadn't plucked up the courage about how they felt about each other, and lee was still pursuing a girl not in our group, but still a good friend of mine, Leanne. As for me, I was very proud of myself, for I was dating Cedric Diggory!

Everyone was jealous! And it was fantastic cause he was so sweet, so charming, and so unbelievably good looking!

However, my story today is not about Cedric, its about Fred and me. Which, if I'm honest, I'm even happier now than I ever was. But we'll get to that part later.

I woke with a crash and a searing pain in my right arm. Rubbing my eyes and trying to sit up without leaning on my arm, I looked around confused, trying to gather my thoughts.

"Merlin Katie! Are you alright? That looked like a really bad fall!" Alicia said as she plopped down beside me and peered into my face with concern.

"What happened?" I asked stupidly, examining my arm, which was stinging quite badly.

"You fell out of bed!" said Alicia taking my arm and looking at it. "It doesn't look broken, but you should still go to Madame Pomfrey, just to make sure its ok. C'mon, get dressed, I'll take you down."

"But I said I'd meet Cedric at breakfast!" I whined.

"Tough. You've got the rest of the year for that. And you wont be able to hold him properly with a sore arm, will you?" she added slyly.

I shot her the filthiest look I could muster.

Getting dressed was very awkward using only one arm, but trying to sort my hair and make-up was even more so.

"Where's Angelina?" I asked Alicia while trying to button up my shirt unsuccessfully.

"She went for a quick fly before breakfast I think," said Alicia, buttoning up my shirt for me. Told you she was a sweetie.

"Good Godric! It's the first day back! Wood probably hasn't even scheduled a practice yet and she's already flying! No... Wait, this is wood we are talking about, of course he has scheduled a practice!"

"Actually, I think he might be out there too," said Alicia smirking at me.

"Really? Man, I hope they get together soon; it's doing my nut in. Its worse than you were with George!"

"Right, are you ready to go?" asked Alicia, ignoring my last comment and swinging both my bag and hers over her arm.

I followed her out of the dormitory and down the steps to the common room. As soon as she stepped out into the common room, she was ambushed by George.

"Argh! Sorry George, I cant stay I've got to take Katie to the hospital wing!" she told him somewhat sadly.

"Alicia… if you want to stay I don't mind, I can go by myself, its not that bad."

Alicia gave me a stern look.

"You can't go by yourself! How would you open doors?"

Before I could reply, a voice came from behind me;

"What happened to you, Bell?" Fred said.

I grimaced.

"Nothing…" I said. I was slightly embarrassed by my far from graceful start to the first day.

Fred gave me a look then turned to Alicia.

"She fell out of bed and hurt her arm," said Alicia throwing her arms around George's neck.

I glowered at her, and she shrugged before turning to George and kissing his cheek while he roared with laughter.

"Smooth!" said Fred, who was also laughing, "tell me, is there any day in you're life that you've not been a walking disaster?"

"Shut up!" I shrieked as I swung at him. Stupidly, I swung with my right arm, and felt it break against his ribs. It let out a large cracking noise and I wailed, clutching my arm to my body.

"Katie!" Alicia said angrily, "you've broken it now!"

I simply looked at her, tears prickling in my eyes.

"I'll take her down Alicia, you stay her with my loveable other half," said Fred grinning at george before turning to me with a worried look on his face and wrapping his arm round my middle, trying to escort me to the portrait hole.

"Fred! I hurt my arm! Not my leg, I can walk perfectly fine! So kindly get lost!"

"Yeah… cause I'm going to let you fall over again. Face it Kates, if I wasn't with you, you'd break something else too!"

"I wish id hit you harder now, it would've been worth it…"

"You know, you have no idea how much that hit hurt!"

I raised my eyebrows mockingly at him, before turning on my heel and heading out of the portrait hole.

"Take care of that arm Bell!" George yelled from behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two 

I spent about half an hour in the hospital wing, and Fred had to leave after about five minutes to go to transfiguration. Well, that was his excuse, but personally I think he is scared of Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey was able to fix my arm in a matter of minutes, but insisted I wore a bandage and came back at the end of the day so she could check up on it.

Finally, she let me go, muttering to herself about clumsy people and the dangers they were to themselves. Honestly, she must get sick of seeing me. I'd already missed half of transfiguration. All in all, not the best start to my fifth year. No wonder I wasn't made a prefect, it was Alicia who was given that joy. However, she seemed really pleased about it, so who am I to put her down?

I reached my transfiguration classroom, and taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

"Ah, miss bell, how nice of you to join us," said professor Mcgonagal sternly.

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry, professor, I had to go to the hospital wing," I said quietly. I was still rather embarrassed.

Professor Mcgonagal raised her eyebrows.

"Why?" she asked rather coldly

"I, um… broke my arm this morning," I mumbled, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Marvellous, miss bell. You never fail to surprise me. Take a seat please."

I turned to the class, looking for a spare seat. To my horror, my so-called 'friends' hadn't bothered to save me a seat beside them, and the only spare seat was in between Flint and Warrington, two slytherin quidditch players that I hated.

Glaring at each of my friends in turn, and in particular at Fred, I took my seat in between the two slytherins.

They both shifted away from me slightly, as though I was a quickly spreading disease or something.

I didn't care however. I'd rather lie down in front of a werewolf than have to talk to those two oafs. I took my books out of my bag rather clumsily, because my arm still felt a bit delicate.

Five minutes into the class, as Mcgonagals back was turned, a paper aeroplane landed on my book, snapping me out of my daydream about quidditch played on house elves. Already knowing whom it was from, I opened up the aeroplane and recognised Freds writing at once.

**Is your arm ok?**

Glancing briefly at mcgonagal I picked up my quill and wrote back;

I'll survive. However, I'm tempted to smash it again so I can get away from these two!

I folded it back into an aeroplane and chucked it back to Fred, only to have it returned again quickly.

Don't do that! Wood would kill you! Besides, I think Warrington likes you; he keeps giving you the eye…

I glared at Fred before replying;

You make me sick Weasley, and I do believe you are miss-interpreting Warrington's eyes, he's giving me the death glare. Besides, he wouldn't touch a filthy muggle born like me, not even if I was the most gorgeous thing ever to have walked the earth

Which you are, Katie darling. I think you're in there, how can you resist him…

Tut tut, what would pretty boy Cedric say?

I can resist him quite easily, Cedric wouldn't say anything, don't call him 'pretty boy' and I'm not gorgeous! Now leave me alone Fred, I'm trying to work.

I sent the note back to him angrily and heard him laugh out load behind me.

"Something funny, Mr. Weasley?"

"No professor, I just love this subject!" said Fred grinning at her.

"Hmmm…" said Mcgonagal, turning back to the board.

Five seconds later, the aeroplane was back.

That was a good one! And you are gorgeous.

No I'm not.

Yes you are.

No, Fred, shut up or die. Or both.

Ouch! You wouldn't want me to die!

I turned round and gave him an appraising look, before ripping the note up. He blew at kiss at me cheekily.

"Got a soft spot for you, hasn't he?" sneered Warrington. I looked around, shocked. Was Warrington talking to _me_?

"Excuse me?" I said to him.

"That ginger one, with the scummy family and the twin. Fred Weasley, that's his name. He likes you don't he?"

My mouth dropped open.

"Who, Fred? No! He's my friend!"

"Yeah, right, he well wants you!" said Warrington, as flint guffawed on the other side of me.

"Don't know why he'd do it to himself, personally. He might catch something from that dirty mudblood," Flint said to Warrington.

At that, the bell went, and the two left, sniggering and casting me disdainful looks.

"So, you all mended then Katie?" said Lee, smirking at me. Obviously my tale had been spread through our group.

"Yeah, you managed to make it to the hospital wing without killing yourself?" laughed George beside him.

I stayed rooted to my seat, blood pounding through me. I didn't answer. I didn't look at any of them.

"Katie?"

The word mudblood was still ringing in my ears.

"Kates? Are you alright?" asked Angelina, leaning down to peer into my face.

I smiled dryly at her, forcing myself to stand up.

"I'm fine. C'mon lets go."

The group exchanged alarmed looks, but before they could say anything I walked out of the room. I don't know if they followed or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You made my day! Don't worry ****kialajaray I'm not going to leave it unfinished, just trying to get as much of it done before I go on holiday! Thank you everyone ****** Chapter three 

I didn't tall my friends about what had happened in transfiguration. I didn't want them to think I was pathetic, and that I let two people as thick as the earths crust upset me like that. So I just got on with my day, gulping back my feelings and acting normal around my friends. After a while, I got over it. I decided to just beat them in the quidditch match that was coming up.

The rest of the day passed by smoothly. It wasn't a fantastic first day, but it was alright. I messed about with Fred and George in potions, which earned me my first detention of the New Year. A record, I think. And by dinnertime I was alright again. My wonderful Weasley boys cheered me up, like they always do. That's the thing about Fred and George, they always know when something's wrong, and they always know exactly how to take my mind off it. And they don't pressure me into telling them what's wrong either. They know that if I want to talk to them, I will.

Dinner was fun; I got to see Cedric for the first time in ages! I didn't get to see him on the train because he's a prefect, and had to patrol the corridors or something like that, and I hadn't seen him in the morning because of my arm, and Snape had kept me behind at lunch to shout at me. Id missed him strangely. It was good to finally see him.

I didn't notice him at first; I was too busy discussing the numerous ways Fred, George and I could repay Snape for his detention that I walked right past him! It wasn't till George had stopped laughing enough to tell me what id done that I looked round and saw him. He was standing in the entrance to the great hall, his face slightly flushed and his eyes darting all over the place, not knowing where to look. He looked so cute, like a lost puppy!

I ran up to him, leaving all my friends laughing at me, and flung his arms round his neck, taking him totally off guard.

"Cedric! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

He just laughed and kissed me on the top of my head.

"Its ok Kates! I'm just happy to see you! Now that you've acknowledged my existence…"

I looked up at him smiling. We gazed at each other for a moment, before my stomach let out a massive grumbling sound.

"Are you hungry?" Cedric laughed. I blushed.

"Yeah… sorry, but could we go eat, I'm starving!"

Cedric smiled at me, kissed my forehead and laced his fingers with mine. He led me over to the gryffindor table, and I walked crab-like beside him, not wanting to take my eyes off him.

"Hey guys!" said Cedric to Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and Lee.

"Hi Ced!" Angelina and Alicia said in a soft dream like voice. George turned to Alicia and glowered at her.

"You never say hello like that to me in that way," he said, his voice dripping with jealousy.

"That's because you're not a gentleman like Cedric," Alicia replied bluntly.

I laughed and at down next to Fred, Cedric on my other side. Pilling mash potato onto my plate, I turned to Cedric and said;

"I've missed you."

Cedric smiled at me and stroked my small nose with his finger.

"I've missed you too. We seem to keep missing each other. What are you doing tonight?"

But before I could answer, we were interrupted by Oliver wood.

"Bell, Weasley's, Johnson, Spinet, practice tonight. 7pm sharp! Do NOT be late!"

I groaned and let my head fall onto Cedric's shoulder.

"Sorry Cedric," I mumbled.

"It's ok Kates, we'll figure something out. Nothing can keep me away from you."

I smiled up at him. Fred made a noise like he was being sick. I turned to him angrily and glared.

"Shut up Fred! Just 'cause you don't have a romantic bone in your body!"

He choked on his pumpkin juice, laughed and replied;

"Oh yeah! And how would you know bell!"

I ignored him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four 

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I just couldn't get to sleep! I had tried numerous things to make me go to sleep, even counting sheep. That didn't help though, because I have the attention span of a magpie and always get distracted by something or other.

I clambered out of bed clumsily and went over to the long mirror and smiled at my reflection. I was happy with the way I looked these days. My mom said I'd "really filled out" over the summer, and I kind of agreed. I'd finally lost all my puppy fat, and was now very slender. Of course, I was till quite short, but I had grown over the summer too and I was no longer short and chubby. My hair had also grown, so now the light brown waves reached just past my shoulders. I'd stopped wearing as much make-up as I used to, and as a result my eyes sparkled more with natural warmth.

I was awoken from my daydream about myself by a soft wail that came from outside the dormitory. Curiously, I peered around the door of the dorm and down the steps. There was no one there. I stepped out of the room and padded softly down the satirs, my slippers sticking slightly to the polished wood. I reached the bottom step and slid the heavy door open silently.

To my surprise, I saw Fred and George sitting by the fire, talking heatedly about the pro's and con's of dungbombs.

"But they are so obvious! We need to come up with something a bit more unique than dungbombs!" said Fred, eyeing one of the small black balls and throwing it into the fire.

"What about actual bombs?" I suggested, coming out of my hiding place.

"Bloody hell Bell!" said George, startled, "What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep," I said, moving over to sit beside them, "not even counting sheep helped."

"Counting sheep?" Fred said giving me a confuse look.

I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind!"

"Anyway… I'm off to bed. Don't stay up too late Katie darling, you need you're beauty sleep for Cedric," George said standing up and ruffling my hair. I screwed up my nose. I hate it when people play with my hair.

George shuffled across the room and up the steps leading to the boys dormitories, yawning as he went.

"So did you enjoy you're first day back Katie Kates?" asked Fred, chucking another dungbomb into the fire.

"Oh yeah!" I said sarcastically, "I broke my arm got detention, was insulted and I hardly saw Cedric!"

"When were you insulted?" said Fred, looking at me questioningly.

Crap! I hadn't mean to let that one slip…

"Um… I wasn't really… just by you and George, you called me clumsy!"

Fred raised his eyebrows.

"You are clumsy!"

"Shut it, Weasley!" I said chucking a dungbomb at his face. But he continued to give he that strange look.

"Is that why you were upset t half the day? Someone insulted you?"

"I wasn't upset!" I said defensively, "I was referring to you, Fred. Jeez, drop it already!"

"Ok. So you and Ceddy boy seemed quite cosy? When do you tie the knot, eh?"

I shot him an un-amused look.

"Don't be ridiculous Fred. We are hardly going to get married, were in high school for gods sake."

"My mom and dad met in high school…"

"Well, I'm not going to marry Cedric," I said defiantly.

We were silent for a minute before Fred said;

"Bet you've talked about it though."

"No, Fred."

"Not even thought about it?"

"No!"

"Ok, ok,! Just checking! Cause if I remember rightly you promised yourself to me.

I laughed. The first time we met, Fred had asked me to marry him as a way of breaking the ice, and I'd played along with it.

"I'll only marry you if you die your hair Weasley. That colour will make me go blind much sooner than I would otherwise."

Fred grinned at me.

"Deal, but you have to do something for me too…"

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Please could you grow a bit more? I'll go blind too trying to find you!"

I threw myself at him, but he grabbed my wrists just in time and pushed me to the floor so his entire weight was stopping me from getting up. I wriggled and writhed, trying to hurt him in anyway that I could, but he merely laughed and held me down more firmly.

Once I'd finally given in I looked at him, seething.

He returned a strange look back, and my insides squirmed.

Our faces were close, a bit too close, yet I didn't move away. If anything I moved closer, and Fred lowered his face to mine.

But I stopped, just in time.

I pushed him off me and stood up, fixing my hair with my hands. My face was burning red. I cleared my throat and looked at Fred. He was gazing into the fire.

"Em… night Fred," I said hurriedly and bolted to the stairs.

He didn't answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Am home from holidays!! And about deathly hallows, I've decided he didn't really die. Lol. Was good though wasn't it? I cried lol.**

Chapter five

I woke up all wrapped in my covers and on the floor again. But, thankfully I'd managed not to break anything this time.

I wriggled out of my covers and stood up, rubbing my eyes. At first, I couldn't understand why I had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't have a pimple, or homework that I had to hand in that I hadn't done, so I couldn't understand why I felt so nervous.

Then I remembered.

I tried to take my time getting ready so maybe I wouldn't have to see Fred before first period, but unfortunately Angelina made me hurry up so we could discuss quidditch with Wood. So grudgingly, I followed her, Alicia and Leanne down the steps to the common room. Fred, George and Lee were all waiting for us, and I saw with a sinking feeling that Fred had also not forgotten the previous night. I smiled awkwardly at him, and he smiled back.

"So, Leanne… why wont you go out with me?" asked Lee conversationally.

Leanne rolled her eyes and gave me an exasperated look. I laughed.

"Because, Lee, you are a stuck up Perv with ridiculous hair."

On the way down to breakfast, Lee and Leanne bickered about the length of Lee's dreadlocks, Alicia and George stopped every so often to kiss each other, and Angelina tried to engage anyone that would listen about an idea she had had in her dream for quidditch. Fred and I kept our distance, not yet ready to talk about what had happened between us in the night. Fortunately, no one noticed our casual disregard of each other.

Once id sat down at the gryffindor table in between Leanne and Lee, I felt two cold hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who!" said a deep, cheery voice from behind me.

"Um… professor Dumbledore?" I said sarcastically. The hands removed themselves from my face and I turned to see Cedric looking crestfallen.

"You didn't know it was me?" he asked stupidly. I snorted and he raised his eyebrows.

"Cedric! It was a joke! Of course I knew it was you!" I laughed, standing up and allowing Lee to move closer to a very disgruntled looking Leanne. I wrapped my arms round his neck and his face relaxed. He smiled kindly and kissed me.

"So, listen. I was thinking, since we don't get to see much of each other at school, we could spend the next Hogsmeade trip together, you know, go to Madame Puddifoots, maybe walk up to the shrieking shack. What do you think?"

I grinned up at him.

"I'd love to Ced! Sounds perfect!"

His face lit up, and with genuine pleasure he said;

"Great" fantastic! Right, well, id better dash, I've got to talk to someone. See you later!"

But before he left I grabbed his arm and said;

"Well, I'm free tonight… if you wanted to do something then?"

"Sorry kates, I said I'd meet a mate and help them with homework. I'm really sorry."

He kissed me goodbye and walked of to the Hufflepuff table. Frowning, I turned round and saw Fred giving me a queer look.

"What?" I said defensively, as I nudged lee out the way and sat back down.

"Nothing," Fred shrugged.

We had divination first period, possibly the most pointless subject in the world. Professor Trewlaney started off the lesson in her usual manner, telling a few people to beware of this and that, before she got onto the actual teaching part of the lesson.

"Now, class," said Trewlaney in her misty, dreamlike voice, "I want you to look around the class and really think who you care for the most, then once you have done that, get into pairs, preferably with the person you were just thinking about."

Everyone instantly started scanning the room and began clattering around to sit by their person. Amused, I watched as Lee argued with a Ravenclaw boy over Leanne before huffily slumping next to Angelina.

"Miss Bell… have you selected your partner?" asked professor Trewlaney over the noise of the class. Sighing, I stood up, looked over at Alicia, and began to move towards her.

"Oh no you don't Bell!" said George, rushing past me and plonking himself down next to Alicia. I glowered at him.

"Well who am I meant to go with now?" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air. Someone cleared their throat meaningfully behind me, and I looked around.

Fred stood there, looking down at the ground, his ears bright red.

"Oh… I forgot about you," I said, surprised.

"Well thanks, I'll find someone else then!" he said in mock outrage and he turned his back to me. Laughing, I grabbed his hand and spun him round to face me.

"Don't you dare!"

I pulled him down to sit next to me, slightly relieved that he'd picked me.

Five minutes later, I realised we were still holding hands. I let go quickly, and he looked at me.

"Sorry," I said, embarrassed.

"Don't be, I quite liked it," Fred smiled at me. I didn't smile back. In fact, I didn't smile for the rest of the lesson.

I'd always hated divination.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys ive not had many reviews- they would be appreciated please :D. just wanna know what you think.**

It was lucky Cedric hadn't agreed to meet me that night, because Wood had scheduled yet another quidditch practice. Sometimes, you know, I really hate that boy.

It was a very cold evening with showers of rain coming every so often. For august, the weather was terrible. It was because the ministry had stationed dementors around the school because of the escape of the infamous murderer Sirius Black.

When I reached the changing room, I was grateful to see that the rest of the team were just as mad as Wood as I was. Even Angelina, which is saying something.

"Honestly Oliver, don't you think that you are being a bit extreme? It's only the second day back, and they haven't even scheduled the first match yet!" said Alicia.

"There is nothing wrong with being prepared Spinnet! Do you want to loose?"

Alicia glared at him.

"Of course I don't want to loose! But there's a difference between being prepared and being obsessive!"

Oliver ignored her, and went on to lecture the team about loyalty, and making us all feel guilty by reminding us (yet again) that it was his last chance to win the cup.

However, Oliver's rant was in vain, as we hardly did anything in practice. We started with the twins aiming bludgers at us, while we tried to dodge them and score at the same time. Needless to say, it wasn't the most thrilling of experiences.

We did this for about half an hour, before Wood agreed to let us go in before we all caught colds.

"Just once more girls! Then we can go in!"

Angelina was poised waiting in mid-air for Oliver to blow his whistle, throwing the quaffle from one hand to the other. But Oliver didn't seem to be paying attention anymore. He was staring in the direction of the forest, with a mixture of confusion and disgust on his face. Looking over, I saw a couple laughing flirtatiously with each other. Not really acknowledging them, I turned back to Oliver and yelled;

"Sometime today would be nice Oliver!"

snapping out of wherever his mind had been, he threw me a strange look before finally raising the whistle to his lips.

Angelina ducked Fred's bludger and passed to Alicia, who did a loop-the-loop to avoid Georges, before she past to me.

Just as I was about to fly off in the direction of the goalposts, a high-pitched giggle sailed on the air and reached my ears;

"Cedric! Stop that! Its not funny!"

I froze, my hands still clutching the quaffle tightly. Turning my head, I realised who the couple that Oliver had been so enthralled with were.

It was Cedric alright, with none other than Cho Chang. But before I could shout, fly down to confront them, or do anything for that matter, a bludger came flying through the air and knocked me off my broom.

"Katie!" George and Oliver yelled in my ear as they caught me.

"Why weren't you paying attention?" asked George. I could only answer in swear words.

"Jesus Christ kates! What's the matter with you?" George peered in my face intently.

"Put me down."

"What?"

"Put. Me. Down."

George and Oliver flew me down to the safety of the ground an practically lifted me off my broom. I didn't stop to say thank you, I just began walking unsteadily towards Cedric and Cho.

"Wow! You are a really good flyer!" Cho said sarcastically as I approached. She had a stupid big grin on her face.

"I know! Its what first attracted me to her!" Cedric guffawed beside her.

"Excuse me?" I said venomously.

"What are you doing here Bell?" asked Cho, still laughing.

"I could ask you two the same question."

"We are doing homework… something I don't suppose you've heard off!" said Cedric, laughing again.

I felt as though he had slapped me. I'd never seen him like this before… Cedric would have never said that to me!

"HOMEWORK! Oh c'mon Cedric, don't insult my intelligence. I'm not that stupid!" I spat at him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" and I heard he and Cho both double over laughing again as I stormed away.

I stormed into the changing room and threw myself down onto a bench angrily, burying my face in my hands.

"Katie?" came Alicia's voice.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"Erm… here's your broom," she said tentatively.

"Thanks. That'll come in handy, since I can't fly. I guess I'm just too stupid to work out how to stay up in the air…"

"Sorry?" Alicia asked, confused.

"Nothing." And I turned my back on her.

The changing room was silent while I got changed, and it was only when I threw my hairbrush at the wall when I couldn't get a knot out of my hair that anyone said anything else to me.

"Um… Katie? Are- are you alright?" asked Oliver in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"I'm just dandy, Oliver," I said curtly, pilling all my things in my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "I'll see you all at the castle."

But as I made my way to the door, someone flung out an arm to stop me. Looking round, I saw Fred standing beside me, a slightly pained expression on his face.

"Can I have a word?" He asked quietly.

"Sure. Whatever," I shrugged, and led the way outside.

Luckily, the chuckle brothers Cedric and Cho had moved on. Probably scared I would wallop them with my broomstick or something.

Once we had turned a corner and were out of earshot Fred said;

"Look, it's about last night. Just- let me speak, please," he said as I opened my mouth t interrupt. My jaw clamped shut again, and I leaned against the wall, trying to seem casual. In actual fact, my stomach was squirming uncomfortably.

Fred took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"Ok… right. I- I know that you are with Cedric and everything, and that you are really happy, well… you were at least. It's just… today; I've not been able to stop thinking about last night. We're best mates, I know, and I really don't want to ruin that, but-" he opened his eyes and looked me straight in the eye.

"I've never felt like how I felt last night. Ever. I was exhilarated and nervous all at the same time. It should've felt wrong, but it didn't. And, I know you felt something too."

I stared at him in utter shock. That, I had not expected.

His eyes were shining now, almost pleading with me. And I, being stupid Katie Bell, could only bring myself to say;

"I'm hungry. You wanna go eat?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I hate it when stories are just like one day after the other, so I moved it forward a bit. If you reviewed, thank you very much, if you didn't, well never mind lol. Jus some feed back never goes a miss :D**

A month past, and it began to feel like we had never left Hogwarts. Teachers began nagging us about studying, gossip seeped mercilessly throughout the school, and, most importantly, everyone was getting excited about the up-coming quidditch match.

Wood was running us raged, scheduling practices for every possible moment. And he was so petrified of loosing that on more than one occasion we had to make him breathe into a paper bag.

Cedric had came over to the Gryffindor table the morning after his little dalliance with miss Chang, and had attempted to tell me that they had indeed been doing homework.

"CHEERING CHARMS? BLOODY CHEERING CHARMS! Oh my ass, Cedric! You expect me to believe that? Oh, wait, of course you think I'll believe that because you think I'm STUPID!" I screamed at him when he tried to explain, putting an emphasis on the last word for extra effect.

He winced, as though his words had hurt him as much as they had hurt me.

"It's true Katie! You know I don't think you're stupid… you get better grades than me and you don't even need to try! Please, Katie… I'm really sorry. Ask Cho if you want, she feels terrible about it too!!"

I laughed manically in his face, causing a lot of people to look at me fearfully.

But, after a while, I'd forgiven him. He was just too cute to remain angry at. However, I didn't understand why they had had to practice cheering charms outside, on a cold evening. I'd made him suffer right enough, and he was still on very thin ice through-out the rest of the day, but he was so sweet and seemed so genuinely sorry that I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

I hadn't filled my friends in on everything that had happened on the quidditch pitch between me, Cho and Cedric. I was starting to resent telling my friends anything anymore. Especially those things that had upset me.

Things between Fred and I had been very strained. Luckily, my so-called 'clever' friends hadn't picked up on it. Or if they had, they had the courtesy to not say anything.

I often wondered whether Fred had said anything to anyone, but I seriously doubted it. Lee and George are the worst at keeping secrets, and I hardly imagine Angelina and Alicia would have spoken to him; otherwise they would have come straight to me.

We still talked. After our first divination lesson, Professor Trewlaney had insisted that we all stayed beside the person who had meant the most to us, making it virtually impossible to ignore each other. Our conversations were not like they used to be, but we still messed about a little and managed to casually skirt around the issue of possibly having feelings for each other.

It was only on a dull grey Tuesday afternoon before practice that anyone brought up the friction between Fred and I.

"So, Bell," said George conversationally," What exactly is going on between you and my precious twin here? You haven't exploded Marcus Flint's cauldron in ages."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fred's ears turning red. As casually as I could, I leaned against the wall of the changing room and replied;

"Well, I guess we figured he deserves a chance to learn how to make a potion… heaven forbid we take away his education."

But George didn't look like he was done yet. He gave me a very serious look and opened his mouth to speak again, but thankfully Oliver came in just at that moment and saved me the trouble of having to make something up on the spot. It goes without saying; thinking on the spot isn't my greatest gift.

"Ok team, I've got some bad news," said Oliver. He looked even more stressed than usual; his hair was sticking up from where he had apparently run his fingers repeatedly through his hair in anguish.

"What's wrong Oliver?" I asked, nervously.

He took a few steadying deep breaths, before sitting down and saying through clenched teeth;

"Slytherin have pulled out of the match on Sunday, something about their seeker being injured, but this means we have to play Hufflepuff instead! And they have a completely different style of playing to what we have been practicing!"

Oliver continued to talk for a while longer, but I had zoned out. One thing had clicked, and one thing alone. It would be my team versus Cedrics on Saturday. And that could only spell trouble…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! i know its been bloody ages since ive updated, and im really very sorry. ive been dead busy with going back to school and everything (eee my final year!!!), so ive not really had time to write. this one is dedicated to Aquamarine101 because i promised her i'd update soon, and then i didnt for agggggggges. apologees. and please review! ta guuuuys!!**

Halloween. It's always been a great celebration at hogwarts, and this year was going to be no different.

I was particularly looking forward to it this year, because students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade during the day, and I would finally get to spend more than ten minutes alone with Cedric without any interruptions from Wood and Chang.

I made a particular effort that morning, making sure my make-up was perfect, and that my clothes were just the right size, colour and cut. It took about an hour to decide on what to wear with what, but with help from Leanne and Alicia (Angelina was out flying), I decided on a cute little blue dress that puffed out elegantly and came to just above my knees, with a belt tied around the middle and matching blue high heels.

My make-up was fairly neutral, apart from the brown that shaded my eyelids and made my eyes shine prettily. Even I admitted I looked good.

"So, Leanne, are you serious about this guy then?" I asked, while applying my mascara. Leanne had a date with the Ravenclaw boy who had decided she would be his partner in divination. Lee didn't know about it, and I didn't exactly want to be the one who told him. But I figured I should try and get some information, as an apology for not letting him know about it.

"I don't really know…" she said wistfully, analysing her reflection in the mirror with a critical expression on her face, "He is a really nice guy, and so good looking… but…"

"But what?" I asked her, trying to seem casual.

"He can be a bit annoying at times… he just sort of follows me everywhere. And he shouts at me if I talk to Lee."

"Surely that's a good thing right? I mean, it could be your excuse to get Lee to stay away from you."

She didn't answer, and I didn't feel like pushing the subject, as she looked somewhat sombre at the prospect of Lee not speaking to her. I'd have to tell him this.

An hour later, Leanne, Alicia and I were all standing in the entrance hall waiting. George had said he had to discuss something with Lee and Fred before he could meet her, so she should wait in the entrance hall rather than the common room. Alicia being Alicia, this had driven her crazy with curiosity.

Cedric was the first to arrive, followed closely by Leanne's date, whom we discovered was called Thomas.

"Hey! You look beautiful!" said Cedric, swooping down and kissing me.

"Thanks, you don't look too shabby either!" I giggled, once Cedric let me go. I looked over at Alicia, who was tapping her foot impatiently and clucking her tongue. She reminded me slightly of a hen, which was just about to lay an egg.

She frowned as Fred, George and Lee finally came into view.

"Where have you been?" she said through gritted teeth, moving her face out of the way when George attempted to kiss her.

"Oi! You know I don't like it when you pull away from me…" George simpered, as he tried to kiss her again.

"Stop it George! What have you three been up too?"

"What's wrong with you today? We were just discussing man things, is that a problem?" George said, his voice sounding slightly annoyed.

I turned away from the squabbling couple, deciding it was best to let them alone, and looked around for Leanne. Unfortunately, she too was arguing.

"Lee! You don't have any say in who I go on dates with! I am not your property!"

Lee was making rude hand gestures at Thomas, who was struggling with Leanne to get to him.

"I'm just looking out for you! You could do a lot better than this guy… and, he has a really bad track record."

Leanne scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous! You only ever look out for yourself! And for your information, he hasn't got a track record. I'm the first girl he has ever felt this way about!" She said, as though this settled the whole argument.

Before Lee could say anything else, she turned on her heel and marched away, holding Thomas's hand. She was stopped by Alicia shouting her back, asking to come along with them. And the three of them walked off in the direction of Hogsmeade, not looking back once.

I turned too George, and he gave me a look of utter bewilderment and threw his hands in the air.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I have absolutely no idea" he replied.

"Katie, we better get a move on, or we wont have much time…" Cedric whispered in my ear. I nodded and bade goodbye to George and Lee. Fred had disappeared in the midst of all the arguing.

We spent the morning up near the shrieking shack, catching up. It was great to finally get to hang out as a couple. We messed around and had a laugh; we kissed and held each other closely. It was very nice. But, for some reason, I felt very apprehensive. I found myself not letting him hold me as tightly as he would of done, and not kissing him as fiercely as I had intended too. Something told me not to, and I didn't like it at all.

At about one o'clock, we strolled back down the main street of Hogsmeade and made our way to this strange little coffee shop that I had never been in before. The owner was called Madame Puddifoot, and she was a plump, smiling woman who smelled faintly of old clothes. She seemed very nice, if a little eccentric.

She showed us to a seat in the back parlour and we ordered some tea and fruit cake.

"Any sugar in your tea love?" she asked me sweetly.

"Erm… yes, two please," I said.

"She means three," came a voice from behind her. Peering round, I saw the grinning face of one Fred Weasley. I grimaced at him. "That's a secret Fred, I don't like to seem fat by saying three!"

"You could never seem fat," said Cedric, smiling at me. Fred coughed, and i glared at him.

"Hmm… ok, three please" I said, turning to Madame Puddifoot, who seemed to find me quite amusing. She moved away, and my jaw dropped.

Fred was with a girl. A_ girl_! I couldn't believe it; he was sat right beside me, with another girl, merely a month after he had told me he had never felt for anyone else what he felt for me. I felt my face going red, and the worst part was, I didn't understand why. I felt like I was angry, but not, because he was perfectly entitled to a girlfriend. Then, I felt betrayed that he hadn't told me about her. And the last feeling I felt was total misery, as my eyes fell on their entwined hands.

I wouldn't have minded so much if it weren't for the fact that this girl was so pretty. She had sandy blonde hair that was cut in layers, framing her face neatly, and she had the most startling blue eyes that sparkled as she laughed at Fred's jokes. She was naturally very skinny, but it didn't look horrible. Quite the reverse, she would have looked wrong if she had curves. And to top it off, she seemed like one of those girls that were just nice.

"KATIE!" Cedric's voice seemed to come from very far away. "Katie, are you ok?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Hmm?" I asked, my eyes tearing themselves away from the girl.

"I said, 'are you ok?'"

I looked at him and smiled widely.

"Of course I'm ok. I'm with my favourite person."

Cedric returned my smile warmly, but his eyes looked quizzical. He didn't seem to believe me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fred shoot a glance our way.

"So… I'm your favourite person?" he said, with the same look in his eyes.

"Yup… in fact, I would actually goes as far as to say I've never felt this way about anyone before."

I saw Fred jump in shock at the sound of the words he had said to me, mere weeks ago. Cedric gave me a dazed look. He definitely knew something was wrong. Either that, or my words had affected him deeply.

"I'm just popping to the loo" he said smoothly, and left me alone.

I looked over at Fred, who was watching me intently.

"What?" I asked defensively.

Fred shrugged and went back to talking to his new girlfriend. I waited for about five minutes, slyly watching Fred from the side. Cedric was taking an awfully long time in the toilet.

Fred stood up, and our eyes met for a split second.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said to the girl, and he made his way over to the toilet too.

"Hi, I'm Katie Bell," I said to the girl, sticking my hand out.

She shook it and said, "Yeah, I know who you are. I'm Tilley. I played you at quidditch last year. I play with Cedric."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. You ready for the match that's coming up?"

"I think we are just about there… we didn't have much time to prepare, you know, it came as a bit of a shock that we would be in the first match. Usually we play Ravenclaw first."

Before I could say anything else, Fred came back.

"Did you see Cedric in there?" I asked him as he sat back down and cupped the girls hands in his own again.

"No." He said bluntly.

"No?"

"No," he repeated.

I stood up, and looked around conffused. Had Cedric left me?

"Are you Ok?" asked Tilley kindly.

"Not really, but... Oh wait, he's there..." I tailed off at the look on his face.

"Katie," he said as he sailed through the tables towards me, "Can we go somewhere private, we need to talk."

I stared at him, then muttered "yeah, sure, I'll see you later Fred. Was nice to meet you Tilley."

And with that, i followed Cedric out of the teashop. i could feel Fred's eyes on us as we left.

**REVIEW!!!! and ill update asap, i promise this time!**


End file.
